Blog użytkownika:Sowson Sharkenado/Nowy świat
Dobra,postanowiłem pisać takie typowe opowiadanie na blogu. Już mówie że opowiadanie jest o 11-o latku który odkrył nowy świat. ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY:ODKRYCIE ' ______________________________________________________________________________________ Perspektywa marka (głównego bohatera) Kolejny nudny dzień w szkole,program jest już w fazie beta testów a ja jestem blisko dokonania czegoś niemożliwego.... Dobra,czas odpalać komputer i wrócić do testów,stop.. Na czym to ja skończyłem? A! Tak! doszukałem się w tym świecie ostatnio jakiejś formy życia,poszukam więcej.... I wtedy Marek wyruszył na poszukiwania! Trwały one 3 godziny a wreszcie znalazł. (Perspektywa marka,znowu) -CO?! Kim ty w ogóle jesteś mutancie?! -W swoim wymiarze ty jesteś człowiekiem,w tym wymiarze ludzie wyglądają tak jak ja. -Słuchaj,nie chcę kłopotów. przybyłem tu w pokoju lecz użyje broni którą przy sobie mam kiedy chociaż za blisko się zbliżysz! -Twoi poprzednicy też tacy byli,chcieli walki,chcieli nam zabrać nasz świat.... -Poprzednicy? -Tak,poprzedni odkrywcy tego świata opanowywali ten świat.... Było ich dokładnie 2 z czego 2 wojny by wreszcie odzyskać naszą wolność..... Nagle zza rogu wybiegło więcej tutejszych ,,ludzi" z czego jeden miał pelerynę,to chyba ich władca... -Odsuń się proszę od mojego syna mistrzu bramy. -powiedział władca -Słuchaj,nie jestem żadnym mistrzem a wy jesteście wyjątkowo szpetni. Nie sądzę żebyście tu zostali -Znowu ktoś chcę nam odebrać nasz wymiar..... BRAĆ GO STRAŻE! Kiedy bestie zaczęły biec za markiem on szybko rzucił się do ucieczki,nawet nie wiedział że w tym wymiarze da się tak szybko biegać a nagle...... WYSKOCZYŁ SZKIELET XD. Nie no żartuje sobie... Marek niestety potknął się o kamień i wpadł do przepaści lecz cudem przetrwał. (Perspektywa władcy) Znowu jakiś dzieciak zabawił się w naukowca i otworzył bramę.... Mam nadzieję że nie przekona się o swych możliwościach w tym wymiarze a co najgorsze nie opanuję ich do perfekcji. Nagle usłyszałem głos.... Był dość znajomy,to on! Krzyczał z dna wielkiej przepaści a na dnie w mgle było widać niebieskie błyski i ogeń! Pomyślałem sobie że jeśli nad tym kontroluję niedługo możemy mieć kolejnego rywala i kolejną wojnę...... Ledwo co odzyskałem ten świat 22 lata temu a już muszę walczyć. '''KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU PIERWSZEGO ' 'ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI - ZAGUBIONY ' ____________________________________________________________________________________ (Perspektywa Marka) Co do cholery? W tym świecie posiadłem jakieś chore moce.... Najgorsze jest to że technikazamknij oczy na 5 sekund by wrócić do swojego świata nie działa! Dobra,muszę urzyć jakoś tych umiejętności by się stąd wydostać bo jeśli panuje tutaj taka sama strefa czasowa jak w moim świecie zaraz muszę iść do szkoły. Jest już 7 rano!!! Po 2 minutach Markowi udało się wyskoczyć z przepaści lecz to nie był koniec... Wędrował parę godzin po odnalezionym lesie w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś miasta bądź czegokolwiek a nagle zobaczył na swój zegarek.... Była 11:30! Za 10 minut kończy się lekcja angielskiego a ja miałem jebany sprawdzian do zaliczenia!!!! No super.... Przez te całe testy dostanę 2 na koniec roku plus jedynkę z techniki jeśli szybko nie wyjdę.... *le 7 godzin później,miejsce: dom Marka. Czas: 16:00 (perspektywa Marka) Okazało się że podczas medytacji wykonywałem codzienną rutynę i na dodatek uratowałem przez to przejście do 5 klasy! Nadal zastanawia mnie dlaczego w kanionie moja technika z zamknięciem oczu nie działała i kim są te istoty? Jest jeszcze wiele pytań na które nie mogę odpowiedzieć.... Skoro jestem zahipnotyzowany tak żebym wykonywał codzienną rutynę mogę siedzieć tam całe dnie! Rozdział 3 - odkrycie (Perspektywa Marka - 6 dni po wydarzeniach z ostatniego rozdziału) Napotykam coraz to nowsze stworzenia.... Sądzę że niektóre widziałem kątem oka jako cienie w świecie ludzi. Dzięki moim mocom jestem silniejszy od wszystkiego co spotkam lecz denerwują mnie zwiadowcy od tamtego króla którego napotkałem.... Nachodzą mnie wszędzie! Dosłownie wszędzie! Ostatnio nawet obudziłem się przywiązany o drzewa a ci zwiadowcy przeprowadzali na mnie jakiś rytuał! Kiedyś wyczytałem z ich rozmów coś o niebieskim kamieniu dzięki któremu można kontrolować galaktyką,dobrze wiem że kamień jest tylko przynętą na nich. Niby jest sobie artefaktem ale mało który artefakt leży w tym świecie na ziemii. Gdyby nie było tu haczyka już dawno ktoś by zabrał ten kamień i zwiał by gdzie pieprz rośnie. Lecz ja.... Ja jestem już na drodze do lasu w którym jest ,,kamień niebios". Co jeśli to przez niego wybuchła wojna? Nie potrafię odpowiedzieć na pytana które sam sobie zadaję. *Le 3 godziny później Na miejscu spotkałem moją własną babcię.... Jedyne co było w tym nadzwyczajne to to że moja babcia nie żyje od 7 lat! Okazało się że właśnie tutaj jest haczyk kamienia niebios..... Wywołuję on ostre halucynacje! Mimo tego wiedziałem że ten kamień coś kryję... Musiałem to zbadać. Rozdział 4 - zagłada (perspektywa marka) Udało mi się przezwyciężyć to wszystko.... Mam ten jebany kamyk! Czas go użyć.... * Le 3 godziny później Co ja odwaliłem?!?!? Czuję że zrobiłem coś źle.... Wyglądam przez okno i widzę jak życie w tym świecie wymiera... Halucynacje mówią mi ,,zrób to,zabij wszystkich..... Pomóż nam........". Nie mogę tak dalej żyć..... Wynoszę się do mojego świata a ten zostawiam na pastwę żyjących tu istot! *Le kolejne 3 godziny później ale tym razem jesteśmy w świecie ludzi To wszystko co wymarło tam rodzi się tutaj.... A to co umiera tutaj rodzi się tam.... Pojąłem to wszystko,dzięki kamieniowi niebios mogę kontrolować wymiary.... Właśnie zamieniłem 2 wymiary miejscami! W naszym świecie jest teraz tylko dzika przyroda a tam cywilizowane życie! Jestem wręcz geniuszem! BÓG NIE ISTNIEJE! ISTNIEJE JA! TERAZ JA MAM WŁADZĘ! MWAHAHAHHAA HAHA AHAHA HAHAHA! '''Przepraszam że napisałem w tym nextcie tak mało lecz nie zbyt mam ostatnio czas. Enjoy! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach